Speak Now
by CrissColferSexRiot
Summary: A compilation of oneshots, each inspired by a different song from Taylor Swift's album 'Speak Now'. Kurt-centric, but Blaine will also be a major character. LATEST CHAPTER: Back to December
1. Mine

**I'm back! Recently, I've really wanted to write a fic with Taylor Swift music, and this was born. Each chapter will focus on a different song from her album _Speak Now_. They will be in order as they are on the CD (I will also include the exclusive songs _Ours_, _If This Was a Movie_, and _Superman_).**

**This first chapter focuses on _Mine_.**

**I did change some of the lyrics, and I also realize that Kurt is not a daughter. 'Son' doesn't rhyme with 'water', though, so I had to keep it there.**

**Enjoy!**

**-Fiona**

****DISCLAIMER: I am in no way affiliated with the creation of Glee (unless RIB steals ideas from tumblr) nor do I own any part of the show (except for merchandise, obviously...)****

* * *

><p><em>You were in college working part-time waiting tables<em>

_Left a small town, never looked back_

_I was a flight risk with a fear of fallin'_

_Wonderin' why we bother with love if it never lasts_

* * *

><p>Finn and Rachel were getting a divorce.<p>

The first person Rachel told was Kurt. She'd come over to his dorm, crying and blubbering about how she'd been so naïve and that it never would've worked out.

Kurt and Blaine had decided that it would be best to not move in with each other right away, because they were in college, and living with someone while dealing with the work load would end badly. They would say cruel things, things they didn't mean, so it was better that they say it to a roommate instead of each other. Kurt hadn't seen his boyfriend all day—Blaine had found a diner that he could work at near NYU—so he had to deal with Rachel alone.

"You think you know someone," she said darkly, her voice breaking a couple times. "But no, nothing lasts. Even if it's perfect, _nothing_ lasts. Every single relationship out there is doomed."

And then she had an epiphany.

"Why the hell did we get married right out of high school? That's it. That's it right there," Rachel moaned. "You're stupid in high school, you think you know what you want, but you _don't_. People change and no one is the same afterwards, none of the friendships or relationships stay."

And Kurt just let her vent. He didn't give Rachel's whines too much thought; he knew how dramatic she could be. That was something that definitely hadn't changed since high school.

But later that night, when Rachel had left—she couldn't stay at his dorm, so she was going to stay at the house of one of the friends she'd met in New York—her words started to sink in.

Would that happen to him and Blaine? No, there was no way, was there? They were nothing like Rachel and Finn. They hadn't broken up and gotten together half a million times during high school. They'd been fairly stable. A few fights here and there, but that's healthy in a relationship.

They'd survive…wouldn't they?

* * *

><p><em>You say 'can you believe it?'<em>

_As we're lying on the couch_

_The moment, I can see it_

_Yes, yes, I can see it now_

* * *

><p>Kurt was happy.<p>

He was never any happier than he was during moments like these. Moments when he was over at Blaine's dorm, lying in his couch, being held. Just feeling the warmth of Blaine's arms around his stomach, it made him feel safe.

"I want to lie here forever," Kurt mumbled, closing his eyes.

"Well, we can't stay here forever; I'd have to pee eventually."

Kurt cracked open an eye. "Way to ruin the moment."

Blaine smiled _that_ smile—the smile that could make Kurt melt—and kissed him on the temple.

"Yeah, I know we couldn't," Kurt said, relaxing again. "But I want to be able to do this forever. In our own house."

Blaine, unseen by his boyfriend, stared at him with tears in his eyes. "I want that, too," he whispered. "Can you believe it?"

"What?" Kurt replied just as softly.

"That we've made it this far. It'll be four years in a couple of months."

"It doesn't surprise me at all, really. I think I knew, in the back of my mind, that first day on the staircase. If you'd seen your face…I didn't recognize it back then, because I didn't know that something like this was plausible…but you fell in love with me the second you met me."

"My, my," Blaine teased, his arms tightening around Kurt's waist contradicting his tone of voice. "Aren't we full of ourselves?"

"You know it's true," the taller boy replied. "It was the same for me."

And suddenly, Kurt could see their life laid out in front of them. He could see them moving in together, getting older, getting married, adopting a child…he could see them living, loving, and lasting.

* * *

><p><em>Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water?<em>

_You put your arm around me for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

* * *

><p>"Oh my god, <em>Blaine<em>!" Kurt hissed quietly. "We're going to die! It's five in the morning and it's dark; a drugged up homeless man is going to kill us! This isn't Ohio! We can't run around like this!"

Blaine turned around and found Kurt's lips in the dark. He gave him a short kiss and then pulled back, winking. "Live a little."

"I can't 'live a little' if I'm about to be _killed_!"

"Kurt, I have pepper spray."

"That won't be of any use if they sneak up behind us! Oh my god, I can't die, Blaine, I can't die yet! I haven't even graduated college, I haven't gotten an apprenticeship to a well-known designer, I haven't started—"

"Kurt."

"What?"

"Shut up. We won't die."

Kurt gave a quiet laugh, but let Blaine pull him along without much more complaints.

"There," Blaine whispered.

They sat on a bench in front of one of the lakes in Central Park. There were still a few stars that lit up the sky.

"Why are we here, endangering our lives?" Kurt asked.

"Hush," Blaine said.

After ten minutes of silence, Kurt relaxed and leaned against Blaine's shoulder. "'m tired," he muttered.

"Go to sleep," Blaine replied.

"Bu' 'll die," he said, eyes drooping.

"I'll protect you," Blaine said with a smile, wrapping an arm over Kurt's shoulders.

A little while later, Kurt was shaken awake.

"Kurt," Blaine whispered.

"'meless man 'ttackin' us?" Kurt mumbled incoherently, jerking his head up.

"No, look," Blaine said, pointing to the skyline.

Kurt rubbed his hands against his eyes, and then focused across the lake. He was met with an explosion of color and light as ever so slowly, the sun rose. Beams of light shot across the lake, lighting up the trees and waking the birds.

Occasionally, a jogger would pass by, but they were fairly alone.

Kurt snuggled closer to Blaine's side. "I forgive you," he finally said.

"For what?" Blaine asked worriedly.

"For waking me up so early and making me think I would die," Kurt said with a coy smile.

Blaine laughed, and then kissed Kurt as the sun rose in the sky.

* * *

><p><em>Flash forward and we're taking on the world together<em>

_And there's a drawer of my things at your place_

_I learn your secrets and I figure out why you're guarded_

_I say we'll never make your parents mistakes_

* * *

><p>Sophomore year of college, Kurt and Blaine got an apartment together. They moved their things out of their dorm and into the tiny apartment. It was nothing like Kurt had imagined, but it was theirs.<p>

They unpacked in the light from the morning that came in from one of the two windows in the apartment. For a moment, Kurt looks up and watches Blaine picking things out of boxes, looking them over, and deciding where to put them. Kurt padded over and wrapped an arm around Blaine's waist, effectively stopping the other man from working.

"I can't believe we're finally doing this," he whispered into Blaine's neck.

A corner of Blaine's mouth tilted up into a smile. He reached into the box in front of him and brought out a picture. Kurt observed it, and realized it was an old picture from Blaine's family. He already knew the backstory to his family, how his father had hated having a gay son, and after learning that Blaine wanted to be a musician instead of taking over the family business, left the family, and still hasn't been heard from since then.

"Sometimes I wonder if he regrets walking out on us," Blaine whispered.

"It doesn't matter," Kurt said, taking the picture and sitting it down. He turned Blaine around and stared into his eyes. "It doesn't matter what he thinks, all that matters is us, now."

"What if I turn out to be just like him, though? What if we get married and we get a child, but I'm a bad father? _The apple doesn't fall far from the tree_," he said sardonically.

"You are nothing like him, Blaine. You're loving and kind and accepting. If we do have a son or daughter, you're definitely going to be the better parent, don't even fight me on it."

Blaine smiled. "I'd give you a good argument as to why you'll be an amazing parent, but then I wouldn't be able to do this."

He leaned up onto the balls of his feet and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck, kissing him deeply.

* * *

><p><em>But we got bills to pay<em>

_We got nothing figured out_

_When it was hard to take_

_Yes, yes, this is what I thought about_

* * *

><p>"Hey!" Kurt called as he opened the door to the apartment he shared. "Blaine, why are all the lights out?"<p>

He kicked the door shut and walked to the bedroom. Blaine sat on the edge of the bed, staring at Kurt as he sat down the bags he'd carried in.

"What's that?" Blaine asked monotonously.

"I did a little bit of shopping."

"Kurt, look at this."

The taller man slowly made his way to the bed. Blaine handed him a letter.

Kurt looked down and realized it was the electricity bill.

"We don't have enough money right now to pay it," Blaine said stonily.

"Oh."

"Kurt, you can't just go on a shopping spree whenever you feel like it. We're not in high school, your dad isn't paying for all of it, _we_ are, and we're also paying for food, water, electricity, and the fucking _roof_ over our heads. Not my mom, not your dad, _us_," he said accusingly. "If you keep doing this, living like you used to, we'll get evicted, and where will we go then? We can't live permanently at our friend's houses. You need to start being aware of what you're doing, because it doesn't just affect you, Kurt, it hurts both of us."

"I had been planning a date for us," he whispered. "I was buying something special for that."

Blaine shook his head, resuming his position of staring at the floor.

"I'm sorry," Kurt said, putting the bill on the bedside table. He sat down next to Blaine and wrapped an arm around him. "I'll return the clothes, and tomorrow, instead of us going out somewhere, I'll see if I can take an extra shift at work. I'll work until we have enough money to pay the electric company, you don't have to do anything extra. This is my fault, I'll fix it."

"I don't want to be mad at you," Blaine whispered. "I hate feeling like you can't do what you're used to."

"It's okay, I needed a reality check," Kurt said, rubbing Blaine's back. "C'mon, let's go eat the ice cream before it melts, and we can watch a movie on my laptop."

Blaine smiled, and leaned into his shoulder.

"That sounds perfect."

* * *

><p><em>Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water?<em>

_You put your arm around me for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

* * *

><p>It was summer and it was hot. Kurt and Blaine sat shirtless, wearing shorts, and a foot away from each other so that they couldn't feel the other's body heat. Kurt's phone rang, and he quickly reached over to the coffee table to pick it up.<p>

"Hello?"

_"Hey, Kurt!"_

"Oh, hey, Marci."

_"So, the A/C at my apartment is about to go out, so Lisa and I were going to go down to the water park near my house. You and Blaine wanna join?"_

"Yeah, that sounds much more inviting than our place. We'll meet you there, I guess."

_"Awesome! Bye, Kurt!"_

"See ya."

He hung up and turned to Blaine.

"Want to go to—"

"Yes."

"I didn't even finish, Blaine."

"Anywhere else is better than here."

Kurt was silent for a moment before he smiled and stood. "It's a good thing I love you. Put on your swim trunks, we're going to the water park near Marci and Lisa's house."

"Yay!" Blaine shouted before scampering into the bedroom they shared.

"Blaine, you are a junior in college, act your age!"

* * *

><p>"Oh my god, Kurt, the water is so nice, you should get in!"<p>

Kurt shielded his eyes and watched his boyfriend tread water, before sitting down in one of the dozens of pool chairs set up. "I refuse to let myself burn, I need sun screen, and so do you."

"No I don't! I _never_ burn!" Blaine denied, pouting.

"That's what you said last month when we went to Coney Island, from which you returned red as a lobster. And if I remember correctly, you were in pain for a week and a half. Get up here, Blaine," Marci said, pulling out some sunscreen.

"Thanks for the support," I said wryly.

She smiled and then looked out to Blaine. "Lisa Anne Carter, you get back here this instant, stop encouraging Blaine!"

Lisa, who lived with Marci, who was her older sister, grinned and got out of the water, and Blaine trailed behind her, looking like a kicked puppy.

"Aw, come here, baby, you can get back in the water right after I make sure that you won't burn," Kurt said, holding back his laughter.

Blaine sat down in front of him, and minutes later, he was running back and jumping into one of the pools.

"He acts like he's six again whenever we go somewhere fun," Kurt said, laughing as Lisa ran screaming into the pool, jumping on top of Blaine.

"Hey, my friends ditched me, mind helping me with my sunscreen, too?"

Kurt looked up to a tall, blonde man, holding out a bottle of sunscreen to him. Kurt looked at Marci and then accepted the bottle.

"Um, okay, I guess."

The unnamed man sat down in front of Kurt, who squeezed some of the cream into his hand and then awkwardly rubbed it onto the person's back.

"My name's Alex, by the way, you?"

"Kurt," he replied, glancing at Marci who just shrugged.

After he finished rubbing the sunscreen in, he handed the sunscreen back and waited for the man to walk away.

"Babysitting?" Alex asked, motioning to where Blaine was having a splash war with Lisa.

"Sometimes it feels like it," Kurt laughed, and Marci snorted from her seat next to him.

"Seems like you need someone else to hang out with, want to join me?"

Kurt's eyebrows shot up, but he was saved by Blaine walking up and kissing him deeply. When he released Kurt, he turned and saw Alex standing next to him, smirking.

"Oh, hi, totally didn't see you there. Who's your new friend, babe?"

"Um, Alex, Blaine, Blaine, Alex. I just helped him with his sunscreen."

"Well, I'm guessing that he doesn't need anything else, so we'll probably be seeing a lot less of Alex soon," Blaine said pointedly.

Alex just laughed and shook his head. "Yeah, you're the jealous type, I see. Alright, I'll back off."

He walked away, laughing again.

"There was no reason for that," Kurt reprimanded.

"I saw him flirting with you when I was in the pool," Blaine pouted. "I'm the only one allowed to do that."

"You're the only one allowed to do a lot of things with me, such as this," and Kurt leaned in and kissed him.

"Mm, good," Blaine murmured, pulling me back in.

"I say we go play in the water, what about you?"

Blaine, now fully distracted, jumped up. "Yes!" He yelled, running back to the pool.

* * *

><p><em>Do you remember all the city lights on the water?<em>

_I saw you start to believe for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

* * *

><p>"We should be tourists today," Kurt announced when they woke up that morning.<p>

Confused, Blaine sat up. "What?"

"We've never been to the Statue of Liberty, we should go!"

"Kurt, you abhor any type of tourism, you didn't even let me buy one of those 'I love New York' shirts."

"They were tacky. But, we've been living here for almost five years and we're off work today…how about we do something we've never done before?"

Blaine was suspicious, but relented.

He became even more suspicious when Kurt kissed him and said "you won't regret this."

* * *

><p>The Staten Island Ferry was beautiful when night had fallen, they both observed. It lit up, and when you were far enough away from shore, you could look back and see the lights of New York shining bright.<p>

They stood on the edge of the boat, leaning on the metal that wrapped around the boat to keep tourists from falling off. Even though they wouldn't be able to go to the monument, they could still admire it from a distance, and Blaine had never seen something so beautiful.

Kurt, while watching Blaine, thought the same thing.

"Thank you for finally letting us do this," Blaine said, staring at the green statue.

"Well, there was an ulterior motive, I must admit," Kurt replied, taking steadying breaths.

Blaine turned his head and looked at Kurt curiously. "What might that have been?"

Kurt released his hands from the railing and put a hand in his pocket. He was silent for a second, staring at his shoes, until he made a decision. When he turned, Blaine noticed he had tears in his eyes.

"Oh god," Blaine started. "Are you breaking up with me?"

Kurt's eyes widened. "Why would you think that? No, never, Blaine!"

"Then what are you acting so secretive about?" He questioned, still thinking the worst.

Kurt took a deep breath, and then started to go down on one knee, pulling a ring box out of his pocket.

"Oh," Blaine breathed.

"You're the most important person in my life, Blaine. You always have been, ever since the day I met you. Every morning I wake up next to you is better than the last, because it's one more day that I'm spending with you. We've had fights, but that made us stronger. I love you so much, so, please," he stopped and looked down, readying himself. "Will you marry me?"

Blaine brought his hands up to his mouth, looking at the ring, then at Kurt, then at the ring, and then back to Kurt. He was at a loss for words, and couldn't make his throat work.

Kurt looked back down, seeming to lose the confidence he'd had just seconds before. "I mean, if you think this is going too fast, I totally understand, or if you wanted to be the one to propose, then I'm sorry, I just thought that this was the right time and—"

He was cut off by Blaine kneeling to the ground, wrapping his arms around his neck, and kissing him. "Yes," he breathed, when he pulled back. "Oh god, yes, I'll marry you."

A few people who had noticed the display applauded when Kurt pulled the ring from the box.

"Read the inscription," he said quietly.

Blaine handled the small ring and squinted to read the writing.

_'the best thing that's ever been mine'_

"I tried, but they couldn't fit 'you are' on the ring," Kurt said, embarrassed.

"It's beautiful," Blaine whispered, putting it on his ring finger.

Tears welled in both of their eyes.

"I love you," Kurt murmured.

"I love you, too," Blaine whispered back.

Their lips met each other half way.

* * *

><p><em>And I remember that fight, two thirty am<em>

_As everything was slipping right out of our hands_

_You ran out crying and I followed you out into the street_

_Braced yourself for the goodbye, 'cause that's all you've ever known_

* * *

><p>"What the hell is your problem?" Kurt yelled, following Blaine into the living room.<p>

"Oh, I don't know," Blaine shouted back, throwing his hands in the air. "Maybe it's the fact that I've worked so hard to help _you_, and you don't do anything in return. I put everything I wanted second to your wants, and I can't take it anymore! Look at where I am, Kurt. I'm a music teacher at a shitty music store. And look at where you are, working at Marc Jacobs, with all of this opportunity, and I've helped you that whole way, and I'm fed up with it!"

"You're angry at me because I've been _successful_?" Kurt screamed. "How stupid are you? It's not my fault that you haven't tried hard enough!"

"No, don't you dare try to make it my fault! Do you have any idea how much time I've just sat here, helping you with god knows what, just so you'd be happy, so you'd be lucky?"

"I don't know where any of this is coming from, everything's been fine!" Kurt cried.

"Please, Kurt, we've been pretending. Nothing has been okay for a _long_ time," he retorted. "We've been acting like we're happy with where we are. I've been acting like I'm fine with what I've given up, you've been acting like you don't notice that I hate everything that we've turned in to."

And a horrible thought ran through Kurt's mind, maybe, all those years ago, _Rachel was right._ People change. Relationships end.

"Maybe…we need to take a break," Blaine muttered, looking anywhere but Kurt.

He took one step, another, and then broke out into a run towards the door. He unlocked it, and then he was gone.

And Kurt was frozen.

What had just happened? What had gone wrong?

And then he was in motion, running out the door. He saw that the elevator was gone, so he ran to the stairs. There were four flights of stairs that he had to run down, and he ran faster than he'd ever run in his life. When he reached the ground level, Blaine wasn't anywhere. So he ran outside, onto the sidewalk, and he looked over the heads of the few people still out at this late hour, looking for those recognizable curls. There.

_"Blaine!"_ He yelled, chasing after him.

* * *

><p><em>Then I took you by surprise<em>

_I said I'll never leave you alone_

* * *

><p>Blaine stopped and then slowly turned, tears in his eyes as he looked at Kurt.<p>

"I won't let you leave, I _won't_. I don't care, I'll quit if that'll make you happy, I'll quit my job and I'll stay with you and help you get everything you've ever dreamed of," he was out of breath, but he kept going. "I literally cannot live without you, I need you. I'll do anything to make you happy, if you still want to be with me."

"Kurt," Blaine began, his voice cracking on that one syllable. "I—you can't quit. You worked hard to get where you are, and…"

* * *

><p><em>I said I remember how we felt sitting by the water<em>

_And every time I look at you, it's like the first time_

_I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter_

_She is the best thing that's ever been mine_

* * *

><p>"I'll never leave you alone," Kurt whispered, framing Blaine's face with his hands. "I'm sorry, I need to be more considerate of your life, I know you hate your job, but I'll be right here and I will help you with everything you need, please, just don't leave. I love you so much, don't leave me."<p>

More tears welled in Blaine's eyes, and Kurt quickly wiped them away.

"Okay," Blaine whispered. "Let's go home."

* * *

><p><em>Hold on, make it last<em>

* * *

><p>Blaine quit his job a few weeks later.<p>

Kurt made it higher in his work and started designing.

* * *

><p><em>Hold on, never look back<em>

* * *

><p>They got married.<p>

Blaine recorded an EP.

* * *

><p><em>You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter<em>

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

* * *

><p>"Hi, sweetie, my name's Blaine, and this is Kurt. What's your name?"<p>

"Jennie. I like your hair."

"Thank you! How old are you?"

"I'm four years old."

"Jennie, would you like if we came back to play with you again?"

"Yeah, I'd like that a lot."

* * *

><p><em>Yes, yes, do you believe it?<em>

_Yes, yes, we're gonna make it now_

_Yes, yes, I can see it_

_I can see it now_

* * *

><p><strong>I will try to post as frequently as possible. The next chapter will focus on <em>Sparks Fly<em>.**

**Some may not be as long as this one, some may be longer. I'm not entirely sure.**

**Please review! Each review is like someone hit me on the head with a mallet of inspiration and that doesn't even make sense don't judge me I'm really tired.**

**-Fiona  
><strong>


	2. Sparks Fly

**Here I am with the next installment of _Speak Now_. This chapter, as promise in the last one, focuses on _Sparks Fly_****. It's shorter than the last one, only around 3,000 words, but I still think it's a good representation of the song.**

**Well, I think that's it.**

**Enjoy!**

**-Fiona**

**DISCLAIMER: I am in no way affiliated with the creation of Glee (unless RIB steals ideas from tumblr) nor do I own any part of the show (except for merchandise, obviously...)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>The way you move is like a full-on rainstorm<em>

_And I'm a house of cards_

_You're the kind of reckless that should send me running_

_But I kinda know that I won't get far_

* * *

><p>I'm not supposed to get nervous. I'm Kurt Hummel, I <em>don't get nervous<em>.

But there was something about Blaine that always made me nervous.

I'm older than him, I match his talent, and I'm taller than him. But I still get nervous.

Because everything he does is just so damn perfect. I'm his boyfriend; I'm the one who brought him to McKinley…shouldn't I be the one showing him the ropes? But no, of course not, he's outshining me in every way possible.

I've known him for at least a year, and there's never been a time when I felt like I couldn't be myself…until now. I'm not good enough.

* * *

><p><em>And you stood there in front of me<em>

_Just close enough to touch_

_Close enough to hope you couldn't see_

_What I was thinking of_

* * *

><p>"Wow, that dance rehearsal was tough today…"<p>

I scoff. "Yeah, right, you were the first person to get the routine right, and then you got to relax for the rest of the time."

"That is _such_ a lie, look at me, I'm all sweaty!" Blaine protested.

"Believe me, I know how sweaty you are," I laugh.

I'd been observing him the entire rehearsal. He _intimidated_ me. No one intimidates me. Not even Rachel. Well, of course the NYADA hopefuls intimidated me, but they were my legitimate competition. Rachel's my friend, she doesn't intimidate me. Blaine is my boyfriend, so why did he?

_Look at him,_ my subconscious told me. _All you have to do is look at him to be intimidated._

And it was true. I was constantly comparing myself to him. Weren't relationships supposed to be between two equals? That definitely wasn't the case here. I could never reach the metaphorical bar that Blaine had set.

* * *

><p><em>Drop everything now<em>

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain_

'_Cause I see sparks fly_

_Whenever you smile_

* * *

><p>When we got home—usually, Blaine would drive to my house in the morning, I'd drive us both to school, then afterwards, I'd drive him home and we'd spend time together before he went back to his house—it was just beginning to rain. When we pulled into the driveway, I held my bag close to my body, and then threw open the car door and raced to the awning over the porch.<p>

I turned back around as I fished my keys from my bag and saw Blaine slowly making his way to me, staring up at the sky and grinning wildly. I raised an eyebrow and he finally made it to my side.

"What's got you so happy?" I ask.

"The rain," he says, as if that's a good explanation.

"You like the rain?" I say in disbelief.

"It's refreshing, and it's sort of…cleansing, I suppose," Blaine replies, looking back out to what's quickly turning into a downpour.

I finally retrieve my keys and unlock the front door, quickly running in to escape the humidity. "It messes up my hair and my outfit, if I had a list of what I hate the most, rain would be somewhere in between Lima and mud."

Blaine pouts and I laugh at his expression. "You're absolutely no fun," he says.

I take a step closer to him and wrap my arms around his neck. "I'm plenty fun," I whisper, before leaning in that last inch and moving my lips against his.

"That's not fair," Blaine says when we break apart. He gives me one last peck and then starts walking backwards to the door.

"And where on earth do you think you're leading me?" I ask, gripping him harder, attempting to stop him.

"We are going to practice our dancing," he says. "In the rain."

My eyes widen. "I spent half an hour on my hair this morning; we are _not_ going to ruin all my hard work."

There's a glint in Blaine's eyes before he lifts his hands and runs them through my hair a couple times. "Too late," he grins.

"Blaine Anderson, I swear, if you just demolished all the work I did this morning…" I begin to threaten.

"You'll have to catch me," he says with a wink before turning around, unlocking the door, and running into the storm.

"Oh my god," I groan. I know that I could just leave him alone and wait until he decided he was done playing games, but deep down, I loved it. Whenever he started acting like a little kid, I can't help but play along.

I take a step outside and close the door, making sure it's still unlocked, before running into the rain. In seconds, my shirt, hair, and socks are soaked.

"This is not fun for me!" I yell.

"Let's make it fun," Blaine says, running to my side and pulling me off of the muddy grass and onto the sidewalk.

His hands rest on my hips and I let my hands return to their place around his neck. It's a little weird, given the height difference, but it works for us.

My eyes reflexively close and I lean my face onto his shoulder, feeling his body warmth.

I feel the tendons moving in his neck, and I lift my head and see Blaine smiling widely. I can barely notice the cold rain beating down as we slowly dance to the beat of a song in his head. After a few seconds, he slowly twirls me, and then I'm flush against his body again. I look into his eyes and see them brightly shining as he stares back at me.

* * *

><p><em>Get me with those brown eyes, baby<em>

_As the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

'_Cause I see sparks fly_

_Whenever you smile_

* * *

><p>"This is actually really nice," I murmur, relaxing into his arms.<p>

"Learn something new every day, huh?" Blaine says cheekily.

"Oh shut up," I reply, leaning in and pressing an open mouthed kiss to his lips.

"I love you," he says, breaking away after a minute or so.

He smiles and I feel all the breath leave my body.

"You're so beautiful," I say, letting my head fall back to his shoulder, feeling nervous, yet again.

"Nothing compared to you," Blaine whispers into my ear, and I smile into his neck. I don't believe him, but it's nice to hear, just the same.

* * *

><p><em>My mind forgets to remind me you're a bad idea<em>

_You touch me once and it's really something_

_You find I'm even better than_

_You imagined I would be_

* * *

><p>As the time to mail in my NYADA application looms closer, I start thinking more and more about my future…and Blaine.<p>

He's a junior, so what might the future hold for us? What if, when I go to New York, I change, and then suddenly he doesn't want me anymore?

I make the decision to distance myself…but every time I see Blaine, all of my doubt flies out the window.

And then comes the day that I've sent of the application. Blaine and I are lying together on my bed, quiet.

I finally break the silence, and ask the most important question. "What happens when I leave?"

He doesn't reply, but his muscles have frozen, so I know he heard me.

"I'm not sure if I'm going to get into NYADA or not, but I'm definitely leaving for New York," I say firmly.

"I've been thinking about it a lot," Blaine finally says. "For a while, I was thinking that this might just be a high school fling, and that it would eventually burn out."

I nod slowly. This really wasn't making me feel any better.

"But…after all this time, I know, as unlikely as it sounds, that there's no one else out there that could replace you," he finishes quietly.

I let myself slide down the bed a little further so that I'm sitting face to face with Blaine. I wrap an arm around his stomach and rest my head on his shoulder. "I came to the same conclusion," I whisper.

He smiles, and I press a kiss to his neck. "So what are we going to do?" Blaine asks.

"Well, I guess the only thing we can do in this situation. I go to New York, you finish school, and I'll fly back and forth as much as I can. When you come join me, if we have enough money, maybe we can find a crappy apartment to move into together." I paint out what would be the most perfect picture that we could possibly obtain.

"Sounds good to me," he says, holding me closer.

* * *

><p><em>I'm on my guard for the rest of the world<em>

_But with you, I know it's no good_

_And I could wait patiently but_

_I really wish you would_

* * *

><p>"And <em>Control<em> by Janet Jackson will be sung by Artie and Blaine, featuring, drum roll please, Quinn!"

Everyone claps and I gave Blaine's hand a squeeze. He looks at me and I simply smile.

We get home later that day, and as soon as we make it to my room, Blaine turns me around and makes me look at him.

"What's wrong?" He asks, holding both of my hands in his.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I mutter, looking away from him.

"You've been acting off ever since Mr. Schue said that I'd be singing _Control_," he said, leaning closer, trying to see my eyes.

When I glance at him, I see those puppy dog eyes, and I take a step back. "It's nothing, really, I mean, it shouldn't even bother me, I have a lot of lines in _ABC_," I said in a hushed tone, sitting down on my bed.

"Is that what's this is about?" He asks, following me and kneeling in front of me. "I got a bigger part than you?"

I look at the ceiling as I answer. "It's just that…I have literally never gotten a big part in a competition performance with New Directions. Maybe a couple lines, and that's it. And then you come in, and you've only been here for a few weeks, and suddenly you're getting all of this love, and it's sort of…irritating."

"Hey, look at me," Blaine said, ducking his head down so that he was in my direct line of sight. "I don't _want_ to be in the spotlight at this school. I got my fill of that at Dalton. If this is what Mr. Schue thinks will help us win, then I'll go with it. It doesn't mean I'm any better than you; you will always be rarer, more special, more talented, and more beautiful than me. It's just a fact."

* * *

><p><em>Drop everything now<em>

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain_

'_Cause I see sparks fly_

_Whenever you smile_

* * *

><p>I feel tears well in my eyes, because this is what I'd been worried about. Blaine was <em>better<em> than me. He was better and one day he would realize it.

"I love you, and what our glee director decides to do won't change that, and it won't change how amazing you are," he said truthfully. His hands envelop both of mine, and I'd never felt more loved.

I feel wetness on my cheeks, and then suddenly Blaine moves his hands to my face, quickly wiping away the tears. "Why are you crying?"

* * *

><p><em>Get me with those brown eyes, baby<em>

_As the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

'_Cause I see sparks fly_

_Whenever you smile_

* * *

><p>I just smiled in response. "I love you," I said quietly, pulling him closer.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I'll run my fingers through your hair<em>

_And watch the lights go wild_

_Just keep on keeping your eyes on me_

_It's just wrong enough to make it feel right_

* * *

><p>I had been dreading this day for months. Shouldn't I be excited to leave for college? Not if it means leaving Blaine. Which it does.<p>

We're at the airport. I already said my goodbyes to my Dad, and Rachel is saying goodbye to Finn a few feet away. We're both on our way to NYU—apparently NYADA frowns upon voting manipulation, in Rachel's case, and I simply didn't have enough on my résumé. I don't know what to say to Blaine.

We stare at each other for a few seconds until he throws himself into my arms. "I don't want you to leave," he whispers, holding me tightly.

I wrap my arms around him and pull him so I can see his face. I reach one of my hands up so I can play with some of the curls that have broken away from the copious amounts of gel that he still insists on wearing.

"When you move to New York with me, you better leave all of that gel behind," I say, smiling through the tears that have chosen now to make their appearance.

Blaine frowns for a second, and then smiles, giving a small laugh. I can't restrain myself any longer. I initiate a heated kiss, and a few minutes later, I hear my dad clear his throat. I sigh and pull away, and the sparkling smile that Blaine gives me was worth it.

* * *

><p><em>And lead me up the staircase<em>

_Won't you whisper soft and slow_

_I'm captivated by you, baby_

_Like a fireworks show_

* * *

><p>"I love you," he says, his voice choking up.<p>

"I love you, too," I reply, smiling.

"Kurt, we've got to go," I hear Rachel say.

I sigh, and give Blaine one last, short kiss. "Bye, I'll see you as soon as I can."

He gives a watery smile and releases me. I pick up my bags and walk to the security check with Rachel.

She looks over at me and gives me a sly smile.

"What?" I ask.

"Blaine really messed up your hair," she observes.

I blush, but make no attempt to fix it.

* * *

><p><em>Drop everything now<em>

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain_

'_Cause I see sparks fly_

_Whenever you smile_

* * *

><p>"Hi, Blaine!" I say, waving at my computer<p>

His image is slightly pixelated, but soon it clears up, and I can see Blaine smiling back at me.

"Your hair," I say with a fake gasp. "It's so curly!"

His eyes widen and a hand flies up to his hair. "Oh, crap! I just got out of the shower, I forgot to gel it down…"

"Don't you dare try to change that hair," I say as he starts to stand up. "The only bad thing is that I'm not there and I can't touch it. I love your hair."

Blaine smiles. "Well, I love _you_."

"Way to be cheesy," I say, laughing.

"Are you not going to say you love me back?"

"Nah, I'm just with you for your hair."

Blaine makes an appalled face, and then cracks up into laughter. I laugh along with him, and then say "No, no, I love you. I miss you; New York would be a lot more fun with you here."

"Don't mope around, have fun before you have to start classes!" He says with giant hand gestures.

* * *

><p><em>Get me with those brown eyes, baby<em>

_As the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

'_Cause I see sparks fly_

_Whenever you smile_

* * *

><p>We both laugh for a moment, and then Blaine turns serious.<p>

"I miss you, too," he says.

"How are you doing at McKinley?" I ask.

"Good! Rory and I are still really close friends, and Tina and I get along really well, too," he says reassuringly.

"Oh, that's awesome! How's glee?"

"Horrid. It's just like the Warblers all over again, he's giving me so many solos that I'm puking sheet music."

I laugh. We talk for at least three more hours about New York, Lima, and anything else we can think of. Much too soon, it gets late and I have to go to sleep. I wave and blow a kiss to the camera on my laptop, and Blaine pretends to catch it.

We say goodbye at least four more times and eventually sign off.

* * *

><p><em>Sparks fly, oh, baby, smile<em>

* * *

><p>Before I go to sleep, I look at my bedside table where I have a picture of Blaine and me. An automatic smile graces my face as I look at the two of us, me, smiling at the camera, and Blaine, staring at me, looking like he won the lottery.<p>

"I love you," I say to the picture.

* * *

><p><em>And the sparks fly<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it! Please review, and if you like, you can leave ideas for future chapters (just tell me what song), and I might use them (why no, I'm not lazy at all and looking for you guys for inspiration, what are you talking about?).<strong>

**If you like, follow me on tumblr! cutegayboysex . tumblr . com! I post sometimes about my writing, as well as fangirl about Glee and StarKid.**

**The next chapter will focus on _Back to December_. Raise your hand if you're excited! *raises hand* I've been looking forward to this one!**

**Once again, please review, I'll try to post the next chapter soon!**

**-Fiona  
><strong>


	3. Back to December

**Happy New Years! The first chapter of 2012, is _Back to December_. It's not very long, almost three thousand words, but I'm VERY happy with how it turned out. A bunch of these things, I hadn't planned, and just _happened_ as I wrote.**

**A few things to keep in mind:**

**1.) I suck at dates. Honestly, calendars are the bane of my existence. Please excuse any faults in the timeline.**

**2.) I meant to put this in the last chapter, but I forgot. None of these chapters will correspond with each other unless stated. Each one is in their own 'verse. Some might be in the canon 'verse, some might be future!fics, who knows.**

**Anyways, I do believe that's all. Enjoy.**

**-Fiona**

******DISCLAIMER: I am in no way affiliated with the creation of Glee (unless RIB steals ideas from tumblr) nor do I own any part of the show (except for merchandise, obviously...).******

* * *

><p><em>I'm so glad you made time to see me<em>

_How's life, tell me, how's your family?_

_I haven't seen them in a while_

* * *

><p>Today is December 19th. I hate this day so much. It reminds me of everything that I've done wrong, everything I <em>could<em> have done, and everything I _didn't_ do. There's only one other day that I could possibly hate more than today.

One year ago, today, Blaine and I split up.

Our lives had gone separate ways and we were finding less and less time for each other, until finally, I cracked.

I yelled and screamed and broke plates, shouting accusations at him about how he didn't care about me anymore, he only cared about success, about getting a recording contract, about meeting new people, but not about little old me.

He held me even though I kicked him and punched him and tried to get away. I probably left him with countless bruises. He held me until I fell asleep. When he woke up the next morning, I was gone. I only left him with a short note, saying _I'm sorry, I can't do this_. I began to regret it a couple of weeks later, but I was too prideful to go after him. He didn't try hard enough to chase after me, so why should I go crawling back?

The only other day that can match the pain I feel today happened eight months ago.

I received a phone call from a panicked Finn Hudson, asking me if I knew at all where Blaine was. I told him no, why on earth would I? We had broken up four months before that. I asked what was wrong. Finn said that the news was reporting a fatal car pileup, caused by someone jumping in front of the cars. Someone who, when described, sounded a lot like Blaine.

I turned on the news channel Finn was watching. The news anchor said that before the person who had hit the unnamed man was loaded into an ambulance, they got a short statement.

_"The first person to begin the pileup said that the man who stepped into the flow of traffic was standing on the edge of the curb. He seemed to be knowledgeable of the oncoming cars, and still put himself in front of the danger. It is possible that the man was attempting to commit suicide. The last report we have received is that he is in critical condition, no word on if he will survive. Once again, the only description we can give of him as of now is that he is a man of smaller stature with tan skin and dark, curly hair. All of the other victims from tonight's debacle have been all transported to the closest hospital, and most have reported as being in stable condition."_

The words faded to the background until I couldn't hear anymore. My phone fell to the floor.

I tried to stop myself, saying that there were around eight million people in New York City alone, it could be anyone.

Later, the news anchor confirmed that the police had identified the body. _Blaine Anderson. _He died soon after.

Today, I am numb. Instead of taking the subway, as I usually do, I take a cab, not being able to stand the hustle and bustle of the city. When I arrive at my destination, I pay the cabbie, and step out into a misting rain. I take a deep breath as the car drives away and enter the cemetery.

* * *

><p><em>You've been good, busier than ever<em>

_We small talk, work and the weather_

_Your guard is up and I know why_

* * *

><p>I make my way to the right side of the dismal cemetery and stop in front of the most familiar grave.<p>

_Blaine Michael Anderson_

"_Why does distance make us wise?" – RENT, Jonathan Larson_

_February 5__th__, 1994 – April 20__th__, 2015_

"Hi," I say tearily. For a moment, I try to regain my bearings.

"How are you? Classes have been really stressful, senior year at NYU is really shitty." I recount everything that has happened in the last two weeks, which was the last time I visited. I tell him about the finals, about Chrys – the girl I share my apartment with – and about my life in general.

* * *

><p><em>Because the last time you saw me<em>

_Is still burned in the back of your mind_

_You gave me roses and I left them there to die_

* * *

><p>I pull a thick blanket out of my bag and spread it out on the snow before sitting on it. I lean on it and look off into the distance. My right hand falls onto the grass limply and I try to remember how it felt to have Blaine's hand in mine.<p>

My mood quickly becomes serious. "You remember…you remember, two days after I left? You sent me roses. A dozen red roses. I took one look at the card and told the delivery guy to send them back. And then all those months later, when I had to go to your apartment and clean it out because…because you would never go back, I looked at the table next to what used to be our bed, and those same roses were there. It had been four months, and you kept the roses. It looked like you'd never touched them, because all the petals were lying around the vase, dried up and dusty. And then there was that damn card, lying next to them."

I retrieve my wallet and automatically pull out the exact same card. It was becoming weak because of how much I looked at it, and soon would start yellowing with age.

"_I'm sorry, I love you, please come back so we can talk. Love, Blaine_," I read from the card. I give a hollow laugh. "I love the way you sign your name. The B is so curly and intricate, and then the rest looks like you were rushed for time and were barely able to write it fast enough."

I stare at the traffic driving past the cemetery. "There's a box under my bed that has the stems and petals of those roses. I barely ever open it up, because I'm scared that one day, I'll open it, and they'll have crumbled into dust."

* * *

><p><em>So this is me swallowing my pride<em>

_Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night_

_And I go back to December all the time_

* * *

><p>"I have nightmares a lot, and every time I wake up, I grab this card and hold it to my chest. And if I still can't calm down, I go into my closet, and sit where I have all your clothes hanging up. Every few months, I spray your cologne on them so that they'll still smell like you. That always brings me to my senses," I say, a small smile playing on my mouth. Why am I smiling? Maybe it's because I'm remembering all the good times we had together.<p>

"Do you remember when we found that stray puppy?" I ask, knowing I won't get a response. "It was a little basset hound, and you begged and begged to take it back to our apartment, but I said no, and said that we couldn't afford to keep a puppy. Really, I just didn't want another distraction, something else you'd spend more time with than me. And now, every time I see a basset, I think of you. Twice I've walked into a pet store. I'll spend half an hour, staring at the bassets, trying to tell myself to man up and buy one. But then I walk out, knowing that it would be just one more reminder."

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_

_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine_

_I go back to December, turn around and make it alright_

_I go back to December all the time_

"I'm living with Chrys right now; we're splitting the rent on an apartment. My room is really small because I kept the huge bed we shared. She tells me that I'd have a lot more space if I just threw it out, but I can't. It still has a little bit of your smell on it, even though it's been so long. Sometimes, when I'm making dinner, I'll realize that I just automatically started making your favorite foods. Then I'll remember you're not there, and Chrys will have to take over because I'll start relapsing into that depression I was in after you died," I whisper, staring at my empty hands, trying to keep the tears at bay.

"Every now and then, when I'm in the kitchen, I'll just stare at the knives, wondering what it would feel like to just pick one up and stop everything I'm feeling. But then I realize what it would be like if Chrys walked in on that. If she came home and saw me in a puddle of my own blood on the linoleum floor…and I know I couldn't do that to her. But when something makes me think of you too much, I go back to those knives, and I imagine how nice it would be not to have to remember you anymore," and in that moment, the tears break through.

* * *

><p><em>These days I haven't been sleeping<em>

_Staying up, playing back myself leaving_

_When your birthday passed and I didn't call_

* * *

><p>"And then, then came your birthday. I locked myself in my room that day. Chrys and I hadn't moved in together yet, but she was worried because I wasn't answering any calls. She had to call Ian over and he kicked the door down because she was so scared that I'd do something really bad. Ian was her boyfriend back then," I explain. Why did I feel the need to remind a dead guy of who's who? It makes it seem normal, I guess. "I'd curled myself up into a ball and basically made a nest of blankets so that I couldn't see anything that would remind me of you. But, in the darkness, it was easier to remember…the memory that kept coming back was your birthday the year before, when you turned twenty. We stayed home, I cooked dinner, lit candles, spread rose petals everywhere…it was so clichéd, but that was us, wasn't it? We were the cheesiest couple, but that's how we liked it."<p>

* * *

><p><em>And I think about summer, all the beautiful times<em>

_I watched you laughing from the passenger side_

_And I realized I loved you in the fall_

* * *

><p>I begin to shiver from the snow around me, but I'm intent on staying there. I'm not going to leave him for another stupid reason, not again.<p>

"Then right before the next year of college started, we went back to Ohio to visit my mom and dad. Then we had that amazing idea to drive home, and you were so sure that the GPS would take us the right way, but of course, it didn't know that there was road construction. We were forced to get off on an exit that took us down a dirt road…and when we finally got home, it was four in the morning. And I remember, as we were stumbling to our apartment and we collapsed into bed, about to pass out from exhaustion, I knew right then that I wanted to marry you. Of course, I didn't have enough money to get a ring, so I waited, saving up little by little."

* * *

><p><em>And then the cold came, the dark days<em>

_When fear crept into my mind_

_You gave me all your love and all I gave you was goodbye_

* * *

><p>"Those are the things that I think of when I go to sleep at night. Those little milestones, and then I think about how much more we could've gone through together, if I hadn't been so <em>stupid<em> to think that you didn't care about me, that you didn't love me anymore."

* * *

><p><em>So this is me swallowing my pride<em>

_Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night_

_And I go back to December all the time_

* * *

><p>"Blaine, I'm so…I'm so <em>sorry<em> that I let the insecure part of me take over. I'm sorry I left, and I'm sorry I didn't come back. I know I can't take it back, because you're gone. I just wish that I'd been able to tell you how sorry I am. I miss you, I miss you so much. Sometimes, I get scared that one day, I'll wake up and everything of yours will be gone. Your smell will be gone, your things will have fallen into disrepair, and all my memories will fade," I shiver even more as tears roll down my face and the cold wind blows against my skin.

* * *

><p><em>It turns out freedom ain't nothing but miss you<em>

_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine_

_I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind_

_I go back to December all the time_

* * *

><p>I try to keep talking, but the cold sinks into my skin and my body convulses in on itself. "I'm so sorry," I manage to whisper, wrapping my arms around my knees and I rest against the cold headstone. "Please forgive me."<p>

* * *

><p><em>I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile<em>

_So good to me, so right_

_And how you held me in your arms that September night_

_The first time you ever saw me cry_

* * *

><p>I feel weak, but I just wrap my body in on itself, trying to contain my body heat. "And sometimes, when I go on those crying jags, when I miss you so much, Chrys will come and hold me, and that just makes me cry harder," I say, so quietly that it's barely audible to myself. I can see my breath in the cold air in front of me. "Because whenever you held me, I felt safe. But then when she's the one keeping me together, it just feels <em>wrong<em>."

* * *

><p><em>Maybe this is wishful thinking, probably mindless dreaming<em>

_But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right_

_I'd go back in time and change it, but I can't_

_So if the chain is on your door, I understand_

* * *

><p>"And I know you probably can't forgive me, because look at what I drove you to do. This is my fault, and I can't take it back," I mutter, pulling on all my leftover energy so that I'll stretch out my frozen muscles and stand. I lean down and press a kiss to the frozen stone. "I'm sorry. I hope that wherever I go after I die, you're there with me."<p>

I wrap the blanket around the gravestone, spare it one last glance, and then walk away. I know that will be the last time I visit his grave. It's too much, I can't handle it anymore.

* * *

><p><em>But this is me swallowing my pride<em>

_Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night_

_And I go back to December_

* * *

><p>Though I'm shivering, and occasionally, my body convulses and I have to stop and wait until I can continue walking, I keep going. I can't stop; I know what I have to do. I walk all the way to Times Square. It should've been a ten minute walk, but it takes me twenty minutes because of how slow the cold is forcing me to walk. The subway is warm, but I'm not on there long enough to retain body heat.<p>

As I walk into the loud heart of New York City, I take a deep breath.

* * *

><p><em>It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you<em>

_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine_

_I go back to December, turn around and make it alright_

* * *

><p>I look up into the sky, the only place I can imagine Blaine would be. I then follow the flow of traffic and let the people push me around in whatever direction they wish. Soon, I start fighting my way to the edge of the curb.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind<em>

* * *

><p>Some more tears fall down my face as I watch the rush of cars, and I wonder if this is how Blaine felt. Is what I'm feeling now, the same as what his last emotions were? This indescribable pain, a feeling of permanent loss and emptiness? I hope it wasn't.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I go back to December all the time<em>

* * *

><p>I push those thoughts away, and focus on the traffic. The speed that they're going is forcing wind to pulse against me, and my body convulses yet again, and this time I don't have the strength to stay standing. I fall onto my knees and try to catch my breath. Then, slowly, I fight my way back to standing.<p>

* * *

><p><em>All the time<em>

* * *

><p>"I love you," I whisper to Blaine as I step in front of the cars. There's pain, the screeching of car tires, screams, and then everything goes black.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. Okay. Sorry, this chapter just makes me a little emotional.<strong>

**Anyways, I really hope you liked it. In the first idea, Blaine wasn't dead, and then suddenly, that idea popped into my head, and my hands had a different idea than my brain, and then all of a sudden, Kurt died, too.**

**If you noticed any inconsistencies with dates, just tell me, and I'll try to fix them (if I can wrap my head around it...dates confuse me).**

**Please review. The next chapter will focus on _Speak Now_. This excites me.**

**You can follow me on tumblr at cutegayboysex . tumblr . com. If you follow me, tell me if you found me through my fics! It warms my heart. Literally, I flail when I learn that.  
><strong>

**I know the first chapter was written in past tense third person, and these last two have been in present tense first person. I'm sorry if the change annoys you. I tried writing past tense, but for some reason, recently, I've found present tense to be a lot easier. And especially for this chapter, first person was a better choice because Kurt was really the only character (alive).**

**Also, yes, I'm guilty to using Darren's birthday as Blaine's birthday. I'm really lazy and I hate making up my own dates, because, once again, I SUCK AT DATES. I just created his middle name (Blaine Michael Anderson. It does have a certain ring to it, doesn't it?) and the quote on his grave is from RENT and it's in the song _Your Eyes_ which Roger sings to Mimi and it's really adorable and it brings Mimi back to life and just LKJASDHFLAKJSHLK (sorry, I just watched RENT last night and I'm sort of fangirling).  
><strong>

**ANYWAYS.**

**I'm just going to say this again. Please review. Please? I'll love you forever.**

**I'll start working on the next chapter ASAP.**

**-Fiona  
><strong>


End file.
